


Dear Darkness

by Lady_une



Category: Simon Dominic (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_une/pseuds/Lady_une
Summary: You never expected your life to turn out this way. You never imagined that at the age of 21 you would be dealing with something like this. Heaven and hell were only things written in books and the bible. Things that were used to scare kids into complying with their elders demands. This couldn’t possibly be happening to you. The feeling of being watched is something you were never used to before, yet now it’s all you ever feel. Life won’t ever be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

10/5

Sue,

Today was the day, the day I finally confronted him. I just got so sick of all the rumors and him dodging my calls. I knew he was cheating on me, I just knew it. What is worse, that he tried to lie right to my face or the fact that he even tried to get his friends to cover for him. How could he even do that to me! To ask MY friend, the one who even introduced us to each other to lie for him is just insane. I know Seong-hwa feels somewhat responsible for what I am feeling right now but it’s not his fault. He didn’t force Jay to date me, he also didn’t force Jay to betray me the way he did. I think I need some time away from everyone and maybe going to stay with my sister in the states would do me some good. I will give her a call tomorrow, right now I just don’t want to be awake and feel anymore. I really wish you were here and not in some other country. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day.

Love, Y-n

 

10/6

Sue,

I have my tickets all set for my flight. I was pretty surprised I was able to catch a flight out of here so quickly. My sister was more than happy to have me come stay with her, she says I need to see more of the world. I’m pretty excited, it’s been ages since I have been to Chicago. Last time I was there I was too young to actually enjoy everything it had to offer. I leave tomorrow morning so I should probably get to bed. Seong-hwa is feeling even worse about all this when I told him I was going to take off. I told him not to worry and I would be back in a few months. Of course, I haven’t heard a word from that cheating bastard, and I’m not even upset. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders when I broke things off. Well goodnight for now.

Xoxo, Y-n

 

10/8

Sue,

Oh my god the last few days have been so amazing! I can’t believe how big my nieces have gotten! My sister has been spoiling me rotten, taking me shopping and letting me pick all the restaurants to eat at. She introduced me to some of her friends and their sisters. The other girls are pretty nice and they took me on this ghost tour. I was pretty excited for this thinking that it wouldn’t be scary and would probably just be old homes and buildings that have history in them. That’s pretty much what it started out as but when we reached this old church the girls told me to follow them.

Of course I did, you know not wanting to lose the people who knew the area better than me. They started telling me about these rumors of the building. The story about how the church was actually a place where people would go to worship the devil and perform rituals. I just laughed at them, isn’t that the story behind every place on a ghost tour? We walked around the grounds of the building before they found this little door in the wall that was hidden behind some bushes. I didn’t want to go in, but they said it was fine. The inside of the building was old and still had broken pews, and there were blankets strewn around from I imagine the homeless who sought shelter. Some candles were slowly burning down which made seeing inside the church pretty hard, so we all reached into our pockets and took out of phones and turned the flashlights on.

One of the girls said that the church dates back to 1833 and was founded by a group of Irish settlers back in the day.  She said that today you can sometimes see the old monks that died here walking around, I guess they died in a fire in the old rectory. I was really surprised when she said the rectory kept getting rebuilt, but around the third fire they stopped building it in that spot. They might have stopped building the building there, but they kept the basement there which I thought was strange.

The girls took me through the church to the back room where we went down this door to the lower level. I know I know, why was my ass going through this basement even when my gut screamed at me to run away. Every single horror movie and every episode of supernatural came rushing to my mind and I just pushed it away. The basement was damp and so cold, the walls were crumbling away, and I asked them why we were going down there, and they told me I would see soon enough. Sure enough I sure did. After going through some doors I swear it felt like we were going down further into the ground when we reached these big double doors. The doors were made of heavy wood and had some faded designs carved into them that looked like some kind of animal but I couldn’t really see.

The girls pushed the doors open and it felt like the air around us became heavy as we walked in. The girls went around the room and started lighting the candles that were scattered around, the room that was pitch black slowly illuminated and I wish I could say it made me feel better but it only made me feel worse. With the room finally visible I started looking around and the walls were brick like the rest of the basement but there were old ripped tapestries down there and some parts of the wall were stained a dark color that I really hope was just paint. In the center of the room was an alter that had some kind of bowl sitting on it. I walked up to the alter and just looked at it, I felt like I was being watched the whole time I was down there. The air was thick and I was freezing even with my jacket on, I just wanted out of there as soon as possible. I asked the girls again why we were even down there, and they told me that many people would go down there and ask for justice if they were wronged and of course for revenge. I guess my sister had told them the reason I was visiting her and they wanted to help me get closure. I didn’t understand how visiting an old church would help me get closure and they told me to put a picture of Jay in the bowl. I said I didn’t want to and that I would be fine and get closure my own way. But they kept bringing up about how Jay was cheating and how it’s all over the internet and how it wasn’t fair to me. I don’t know why but I just suddenly felt so angry, I have never felt this kind of anger well up inside me. It was as if my whole body was on fire. I ended up taking a picture of Jay out of my wallet and threw it in the bowl. They told me to picture him in my head and to then ask out for what I want. So I did. I asked for Jay to feel the pain I was feeling. To feel the pain that he has made many women before me feel. When I finally said the last word I felt a big gust of wind come pass me and it blew out all the candles. The girls turned their phone lights on and we walked back out of the church and got a taxi home. I honestly don’t think anything will happen. This isn’t real, I mean I believe in a higher being, but I just don’t think demons and all that is real. It’s getting late and after tonight I am just exhausted.

-Yn

 

10/8

Sue,

What the fuck? I just woke up and I don’t know what woke me up. You know that feeling of falling in your sleep and you jolt awake, that’s what I just felt. I jolted up and my heart was racing so damn fast. When I laid back down I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn’t. I was tired, really tired but I couldn’t fall asleep. When I looked at the clock it was 323am and I tried to close my eyes and do some relaxation exercises, but they weren’t working. I even thought maybe if I played with myself that might help put me to sleep, but I just wasn’t feeling up to it.

When I was just about to fall asleep the room started to feel heavy, like it did in the church. The feeling of being watched returned and I kept my eyes shut and just listened hoping it was maybe my sister or something, but I didn’t hear anything at first. Then I heard the sound of someone softly walking across the room. My heart I thought was going to burst out of my chest with how fast it was going. I remember hearing about the thing called sleep paralysis, but I never thought it would ever happen to me and I have no idea if that’s what happened. But when I felt a dip in my bed my body wanted to jump up and run for the door, and when I shot my eyes open I tried with every fiber of my being to get up out of bed, but it was as if there was something pushing me down. I felt like there were weights on my legs and on my arms that had me pinned there. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. I tried to scream again as I shook my head but no sound was made. The hairs on my arms stood up when I felt it, the feeling of someone breathing right next to my head. I even smelt it, the smell of something earthy and it was hot but when I moved my head and my eyes I didn’t see anything there. I heard it talk to me, not like it was an actual person there speaking openly but as if whatever it was, was speaking directly in my head. It asked me if this is what I wanted if I wanted him to feel the pain. It spoke softly in my head and I swore I felt something brush against my forehead and sweep down my cheek. I mentally answered whatever it was that I have no idea what was going on. I then started screaming at myself to wake up and the thing just laughed at me. It told me not to worry and that it would make everything better. With what felt like a gentle kiss to my temple everything suddenly went back to normal and I rolled off my bed and ran out of my room. I sat there in the living room huddle in the corner of the couch watching the hallway expecting whatever it was to come walking out but of course nothing came. The sun is up now and I feel like it’s safe to go back to sleep so that’s what I am going to do.

-Yn


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiseok**

For thousands of years I have existed and in those thousands of years I have had very few excitements that made all of this worth living for. Being a demon was all rather boring, you either sit around hell torturing the souls that found themselves pulled down when they left the mortal realm, or you roam around earth like so many of us do. Some demons find grate joy in torturing those of the living, making their lives hard and driving them mad. I will admit, when I was in my younger years I was one of those demons waking an innocent human up with my presence. We wouldn’t go flow blown attack mode, no we would start off slow. Making the human feel as if they were being watched, of course they wouldn’t see us but all their senses would be on red alert. Eventually we would upgrade to moving things around the room followed by noises. Sometimes we would even speak to them, but it would be in a way that they would only be able to hear us. The goal was to get them to withdraw from people near them, so they would be susceptible to possession.  That’s where the real fun would kick in, being able to take possession of the human and make them do whatever we want prior to leaving their body. Most of the time when we left the body they would be on death’s doorstep and would soon be pulled down to hell themselves.

The lack of excitement in hell was what brought me to the mortal realm. I wandered around aimlessly until I found myself at a church that was heavy with spirits, the dead monks were chained to the land for taking it from a group of people that had owned it previously. The poor souls were wandering around having scared off some homeless people. That’s when I saw them, three younger women were walking the grounds on the side of the old building looking for something. They must have found it because they soon vanished from my eyes. Curious to see what they were up to I slowly made my way into the church. I could see lights going down the stairs and could sense the presence of other demons. Walking slowly towards the stairwell I ran into a younger demon friend of mine Minsik.

 

“Minsik what are you doing here?”

“You know just seeing what everyone is up to. I heard this was a hot spot for people who are dumb enough to summon a demon. What are you doing here? You never leave Hell these days.”

“I got bored, and saw some people head in here.”

“Yeah there were these three cute girls going downstairs.”

“What’s down there?”

“Oh that’s where the idiots try and summon us, as if that’s even possible. Those fools would shit themselves if they found out that they in fact didn’t summon us but we are the ones following them.”

“So those girls are trying to summon a demon?”

“Probably, but hey I have to head off and meet a friend.”

 

I waived to Minsik before he vanished, turning my attention back to the stairs I decided to see if those girls were going to be alright or if they were in fact stupid to think they could summon a demon. When I reached the room that held the girls it was full of other demons, I could see them eyeing the girls up and down whispering between themselves. One of the girls was telling another about what people often do here before pushing her to ask for revenge on a man. Rolling my eyes I leaned against the doorway looking at the back of the raven haired girl as she slowly walked up to the table in the middle of the room. The energy in the room was growing as the demons started to fight between themselves over who would get the raven haired girl. I watched as she reached into her purse and pulled out a picture before placing it in a bowl. Her emotions that were once apprehensive of the situation had morphed into something bitter and full of hatefulness, the new emotions only excited the other demons.

Looking around the room I could see them with open wide grins on their faces, their fangs glistened with the saliva that was pooling in their mouth spilling out at the sides. They were feeding off the negative emotions, the thought of what could possibly come from this girl making a wrong choice. Her emotions were so strong that they even stirred my inner monster, I could feel it purring at the thought of being able to play with her. Warmth had spread throughout my entire body as I felt the soft fur of my monster brushing against my insides just asking to come out to play. Before I even recognized what was happening I felt my mouth pool with my own saliva. Wiping my face with the back of my hand I felt ashamed at how I was letting myself act. With the last bit of her request said out into the air I didn’t wait any longer. I let my strength from the monster within me flow out and into the room, I watched as the other demons one by one backed up when they felt it. With the wave of my hand I laid my mark on her, my symbol glowed in the room showing that she was mine. With a gust of air the other demons rushed forward and vanished from the room. I moved to the side as the girls made their exit and that’s when I got my first real glimpse of the raven-haired girl. Her eyes were wide from terror and her lips were plump and slightly parted as she took deep breaths following the girls out. Her skin was like gold ivory with a flushed rose hue. She was petite compared to the other girls and her foot steps were light as if she was barely touching the ground. Again my inner monster purred at the sight of her.

I listened to make sure she had made her way out of the church safely before walking towards the table. Lifting the picture up I examined the man named Jay Park, he too had ivory skin and raven hair. His hair was pulled back and held together on top by a hair tie. His eyes sparkled and his smile was wide, who exactly was this man that would make my raven haired girl feel such intense emotions, I had to know.

Letting myself fade into the other realm I was able to travel to where he was located before reappearing. It was day time in what I assumed was South Korea, I watched the man as he was sitting on a couch fooling around on his phone. He was smiling and acting as if there was nothing wrong, unlike my girl back home who was hurting. _My girl_ , smiling at the thought that she was now mine to have my way with made me and my monster happy. Suddenly another man entered the room and sat down across from the one named Jay.

 

“I don’t understand you Jay, how can you just sit there happy while Y/n is halfway across the world in pain.”

“Seong-hwa, I get it she was your friend but we are all adults. Some relationships work and some don’t, it’s not my fault she is still hurting. She should move on, but I get it I’m a pretty amazing guy and I can see why she would have such a hard time moving on.”

“It’s not your fault? You were fucking cheating on her and didn’t even try to hide the fact. Hell you even tried to get me to cover for you. So yeah it really is all your fault Jay! God why am I even friends with a narcissistic jack ass like you.”

 

The man named Seong-hwa got up from his seat abruptly before storming out of the room and slamming the door shut. Now I finally know why she was hurting, this man had clearly played with her and discarded her as if she was a piece of garbage. Men like him were the worst in the world, I was really going to enjoy toying with this man. Walking up close to him I bent my head and whispered into his ear, “I will be seeing you real soon Jay”. I saw him shiver from the intense coldness of my power before I faded out. I needed to check in on my girl.

Standing in the door way I watched her as she slept, slow breathing raised her chest up and down and her lips were parted as small soft snores escaped them. My monster was purring and moving around inside, rolling around as her sent filled my nostrils. Closing my eyes I took in her sent and for a moment lost control of the monster and before it full slipped out I reigned in back in but that lapse of control was enough to awaken the sleeping beauty. From the doorway I watched as she jolted awake shooting up in her bed. Her sleepy eyes darted around the room searching out the reason for her abrupt awareness. With seeing nothing she laid back down and tossed and turned in her bed, she was clearly having a hard time falling back asleep. Since she was awake I felt it would be a waste if I missed the chance to interact with her. My monster eagerly nodded it’s head agreeing with me.

I let my power slowly slip out into the room causing it to feel heavy. Slowly I moved towards her allowing her to hear my soft but strong footsteps as I made my way to her bed. She was squirming in her bed and I could feel the fear rolling off her, my monster reveled in that feeling as if he was rolling around on a soft cloud. She had scooted enough in her bed that she had made room for me, _such a sweet gesture my girl._   

Taking a seat on her bed I let my power roll off and over her body, effectively locking her in place. I saw her eyes shoot open and watched as she struggled to move her body, it was only natural to try and escape the situation. Her mouth that was clamped shut in fear now shot open as she tried to use her voice to scream for help but with my power covering her body she wouldn’t be able to. Moving my head I smiled as I dipped my head down next to her mark that was glowing heavily in my presence. My monster wanted to lick the mark to taste her skin but I kept it in control, now was not the time. I took the chance to finally speak to her.

 

“Is this what you want?” I asked taking my hand and trailing my finger from her forehead down to hear cheek feeling her pulse beating erratically below her velvety soft skin. “Do you want him to feel that pain?”

“What’s going on?” She answered before screaming at herself to wake up causing me to laugh at her silliness. Of course, she can’t wake up because she is already awake. Silly humans are always trying to brush off these experiences as if they were nothing but a dream.  

“Do not worry my girl, I will make everything better.”

 

Leaning closer I laid a gentle kiss to her temple before lifting my power and fading out of the room. I needed to go back home and figure out how I was going to make the vile man pay for hurting my girl.


End file.
